


it's all just memories

by thelarrieinyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelarrieinyou/pseuds/thelarrieinyou
Summary: spring drabble prompt: daffodil





	it's all just memories

The rising sun hits Harry’s eyes perfectly, Louis can’t stop looking at those green eyes with flecks of blue that hold so much promise, hope, and kindness. Harry closes his eyes and smiles, Louis fits his thumb into the deepening dimple.

Harry whispers, his voice raspy from sleep, “I love you.” 

Louis whispers back, “I love you too.” 

He realizes that Harry is beginning to slowly disappear. He frantically shouts, “Harry!” 

He startles awake, heart beating fast, breathing shallow, and looks at the cold side of the bed and then at the lone young daffodil on what was Harry’s nightstand.


End file.
